Obliviate
by Aibell Lorenzi
Summary: Hermione precisa reencontrar seus pais, e somente uma amiga muito especial poderia acompanhá-la.


Sentiu Luna segurando sua mão para encorajá-la.

— Você tem certeza que eles estão atendendo aqui? — perguntou Hermione.

— Tenho. Foi fácil achar nos classificados dos trouxas — respondeu ela com serenidade.

— Luna — Hermione segurou a mão da garota com mais força. — Obrigada. Obrigada por vir comigo.

Estavam diante de um sobrado pintado de cores claras com um pequeno jardim de grama bem aparada à frente, onde gnomos refulgiam ao sol dando as boas vindas. Andaram por todo o subúrbio de Sidney procurando o endereço e agora se demoravam no portão baixo que sustentava a placa "Consultório Wilkins".

O portão rangeu suavemente quando entraram. Ao lado da porta principal, uma seta indicava que a entrada para pacientes ficava na porta dos fundos. Luna se aproximou dos gnomos sorridentes com curiosidade.

— Estão petrificados? — bateu na cabeça de um gnomo com os nós dos dedos. — Será que há algum basilisco por perto?

Ela protegeu os olhos da claridade com a mão e olhou ao redor, como se esperasse flagrar um basilisco deslizando por lá.

— Talvez seja trabalho de um Bufador com poderes anormais — sugeriu Hermione com certa rispidez. — Foco, Luna.

Ambas deram a volta pelo quintal e bateram na porta antes de entrar. A sala de recepção era pequena, mas aconchegante. A um canto havia dois sofás confortáveis, e logo na entrada a recepcionista estava sentada à sua mesa. Ela escondeu a revista que estava lendo, se esforçou para sorrir e disse:

— Bom dia. Qual das duas é a paciente?

— Sou eu — Luna se adiantou, animada.

— Ótimo, ótimo, vocês podem se sentar e aguardar. A doutora Wilkins já vai lhe atender.

— É verdade que a maioria dos trouxas morre de medo de dentólogos? — Luna perguntou a Hermione enquanto se sentavam.

— Dentistas — corrigiu ela, sorrindo. — Sim, é verdade.

— Lembro que uma vez tive dor de dente e meu pai tentou curá-la com uma infusão de ameixas dirigíveis — recordou Luna em tom sonhador. — Meus dentes ficaram moles como marshmallow. Então ele tentou consertar com a varinha, mas só piorou. Fiquei sem nenhum dente na boca e tive de ir para o St. Mungus.

Hermione fez força para não rir e sussurrou:

— Será que meu pai também está por perto?

— Sim, ele deve estar com algum paciente na outra sala. Acho que eles moram no segundo andar e atendem aqui.

Fazia um ano desde que alterara a memória de seus pais, induzindo-os a se mudarem para a Austrália. Embora o plano para protegê-los tenha sido bem sucedido, Hermione jamais se esqueceria da dor que sentira ao fazê-lo. "Apontei uma varinha para meus próprios pais", refletiu ela com desgosto enquanto aguardava com Luna.

Uma porta se abriu e uma menininha cambaleou, pálida, até a recepção. Atrás dela surgiu uma mulher usando um jaleco muito branco; seus cabelos eram volumosos e os olhos castanhos. Era muito parecida com Hermione, mesmo com o rosto coberto por uma máscara cirúrgica estampada com um largo e divertido sorriso de desenho animado.

— Sua mãe está esperando lá fora, Ellen — ela disse à garotinha, baixando a máscara até o queixo para poder falar. — Até semana que vem. Quem é a próxima?

Teve que se conter para não correr e abraçá-la. Teve que se lembrar que estava num local público dos trouxas e que devia agir com máxima discrição. Era sua mãe ali, mas ela não se recordava disso. A Sra. Granger olhou para as duas garotas com expectativa.

— É você a próxima, querida? Srta. Lovegood? — indagou olhando para Hermione. Observou bem a própria filha, uma leve ruga entre as sobrancelhas. — Você já se consultou comigo, certo? Seu rosto me é familiar.

Hermione corou e não encontrou palavras para responder. Luna veio em seu auxílio:

— Sou eu a paciente. Esta é minha irmã.

— Ah, certo. Mas já nos vimos antes, sim?

— Não, creio que não — murmurou constrangida.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Hermione.

— Hermione — repetiu a doutora, baixinho. — Gosto de nomes diferentes. Acho que já vi esse num livro de Shakespeare, se não me engano.

Luna interrompeu:

— Será que minha irmã pode me acompanhar na consulta? Tenho medo de dentó... dentistas.

A mulher deu uma risada gostosa.

— Claro que pode. Vamos, entrem.

Enquanto ela entrava em sua sala, Hermione e Luna se entreolharam.

— Ela pareceu se lembrar de mim! — Mione estava impressionada.

— A magia que você usou apaga as lembranças — os enormes olhos prateados de Luna brilhavam —, mas as marcas no coração... Isso nada pode apagar.

A sala da Dra. Granger (ou Dra. Wilkins, que era quem ela pensava ser) era um aposento limpo e iluminado. No centro estava a cadeira de estofado preto, com uma grande lâmpada que ficava bem em cima do paciente quando este se sentava. Uma pequena pia de um lado, e de outro vários instrumentos metálicos para o ofício, mais um banquinho para a dentista. Luna observava tudo, absorta.

— Vou pegar outra máscara, só uso esta com pacientes mais novos. Deixa-os menos tensos — riu a Dra. Wilkins. — Pode se sentar ali, querida — acrescentou para Hermione, indicando uma cadeira simples no canto da sala. — Você também, Srta. Lovegood. Relaxe. Só me deixe ver se tenho gaze suficiente aqui, ultimamente tenho sempre a sensação que me esqueci de algo importante e não consigo lembrar o que é, sabem como é isso?

Luna se sentou na cadeira. Enquanto a dentista estava de costas preparando o material, aproveitou a oportunidade, sacou a varinha e apontou-a para a própria boca. Houve um lampejo de luz.

— Vamos começar com uma análise básica? Aí veremos o que tem de ser feito — disse ela sem nada perceber, sentando-se no banquinho. Ajustou a direção da lâmpada. — Abra a boca, isso.

Os olhos da Sra. Granger se arregalaram e ela ficou paralisada.

— Mas...

Hermione se aproximou e viu. Os dentes de Luna estavam maiores do que o normal e, pelo toque dos dedos enluvados de sua mãe, moles como marshmallow. Ouviu-se um pequeno estalo e todos os dentes da garota sumiram.

A doutora soltou um gritinho e levou uma mão até o peito.

— O que é isso? O que aconteceu?!

— Acho que precisamos de ajuda! — sugeriu Hermione. — Talvez a senhora devesse chamar seu marido. Ele é dentista também, não é?

— Eu... Claro! Acho que é melhor chamá-lo! Meu Deus. Fiquem aqui, eu já volto! — E saiu desembestada da sala.

Luna deu uma risada e fez um som incompreensivo com a boca.

— Ah, sim. Desculpe, Luna. — Hermione tirou a varinha do bolso. — Finite Incantatem! — Com outro lampejo seguido de estalo, os dentes da garota pareceram voltar ao normal.

A menina de longos cabelos louros e grandes olhos recostou-se na cadeira e observou a amiga.

— Logo vocês estarão voltando para casa, Mione. Por que essa cara tão infeliz?

— Não sei, Luna. Eles parecem tão seguros, longe de toda a loucura que aconteceu no último ano. E se for melhor para eles ficarem aqui, longe de mim?

— O melhor para eles é voltarem para casa com a filha que eles amam — disse Luna anormalmente séria. — Alguém que amamos sempre pode adoecer, sofrer um acidente, morrer. Mas enquanto nada disso acontece, me faça o favor de pegar seus pais e voltar para a Inglaterra? Lá podemos todos sofrer juntos — ela piscou para Hermione, que deu uma risada e secou uma lágrima que caía.

"Tudo vai ficar bem" pensou Luna ", porque você é brilhante. Todos são; você, Harry, Rony, Gina e Neville. São as estrelas brilhantes que pintei no teto do meu quarto para sempre orbitarem perto de mim. É uma honra poder chamá-los de amigos. Amigos — essa é minha palavra favorita! Mas você, Mione, você é minha favorita também. Eu queria ter sua inteligência, e queria não ter ciúmes da relação que nossos outros amigos têm com você. Seus pais a amam, todos nós a amamos. Não se preocupe."

A porta se escancarou e a Sra. Granger entrou acompanhada do marido. Os dois pareciam muito aflitos.

— O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem? — ele perguntou às garotas.

Hermione ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para seus pais, mas dessa vez com a maior alegria que já sentira na vida.


End file.
